Morning hour
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Kate and blaire have a morning to themselves. cisgirl!klaine genderbent!klaine Fluff/smut dont like, dont read. COMPLETE one-shot


**A/N Im back! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been drowning in work so I haven't had time to even read any fanfics let alone write one. I apologise if this is shitty but I love cisgirl!klaine and its just a one shot.**

I sighed contently at being awoken only by the sound of the morning birds chirping. I kept my eyes closed, breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla and jasmine shampoo.

Kate and I had a 'sleepover' last night. My parents are away on business, as usual, for a whole week, and with it being Saturday, I have lots of time to have 'sleepovers', and to do nothing.

It was particularly warm for a Saturday morning, so we only had a thin white sheet draping over us. I was spooned up behind Kate, our usual position, with my bare breasts scraping against the lace fabric of the back of her bra. I had no idea why she insisted on wearing underwear to bed, I would be perfectly okay with her natural body against mine, especially after our escapades last night.

We've been doing this whole sex thing for a few months now, and I guess Kate is still uncomfortable with her body, even though I tell her everyday that she takes my breath away, which she does.

I carefully removed my arm, which was draped across Kate's stomach, to lie on my back, curling my hands into a fist to wipe away the excess sleep, my left side feeling cold without Kate's presence. The sensation didn't last long however, because Kate sought out my warmth, laying her head upon my bare skin, it dimpling under her soft, unaware touch, and winding her arm around my waist. I curled my arms back around her, and rubbed her naked arm. She sighed and squeezed me tight, laying a dry, closed-mouth kiss on my side.

"Good-morning, gorgeous" I whispered, looking down at her, and gently wiping her long chestnut locks away from her porcelain forehead.

"Mmm" She mumbled sleepily, exhaling.

"Tired after last night?" I chuckled, knowingly.

"MmHmm" She replied, eyes closed, and bringing up a slender finger to circle my nipple.

I took a shaky breath in, and closed my eyes at the touch, feeling her smirk on my skin. She caressed it lightly, alternating between strokes and faint scratches, the nub hardening. I moaned almost inaudibly, my back arching in pleasure, she surely was awake now.

I then felt her leg coming up over mine, and I relished in the smoothness of her leg and the rich material of her panties which grazed my hips. The bed moved, and I felt warm lips on my collar bone, the hands on my nipple never stopping their movements. The lips took a journey up until my neck, latching on my pulse point. I moaned harder, feeling the wetness of her kitten-like tongue lapping at the skin.

"Baby" I whispered in pleasure, gripping the sheets with might.

"Mm, I want you" She mumbled in my ear, shifting herself more onto my body.

I clutched her hips, heaving her up so she was completely on top of me. She giggled in delight, and bracketed her arms on both sides of my head, keeping herself upright. I tucked her hair behind her ears and looked deep into her ocean orbs, I don't think I've ever loved something as much as I do, her.

She must have heard my thoughts, as she bent down and covered my lips with hers. I sighed into her mouth, and cupped the sides of her face. She lowered herself so she didn't have to rely on her arms, and tangled her fingers in my curly hair, massaging my scalp.

"You're too good at that" I moaned, releasing her lips so only our tips were touching.

"Less talking" she finalised, I didn't have time to reply until her lips crashed onto mine with burning passion.

Our breath was beginning to mingle, her tongue entering my mouth and dominating. I moved my hand up from her waist and onto her back, unclipping her bra in one swift movement and throwing it somewhere in the room.

I flipped her over, our lips detaching. I planted little butterfly kiss down her neck, onto her collarbones and through the gap of her breasts until I begun to suck at her prominent hipbone, her legs splaying open for me to lie in between them.

"Mmm" She moaned, "Please"

"Please what?" I teased, looking up at her through my eyelashes.

Her only response was to groan, throwing her head back on the pillow and threading her pale fingers through my thick, curly locks.

"Please do something" she begged, and at that moment I knew I had teased her enough. I sat on my knees and looked directly in her eyes, reaching blindly for her panties and pulling them off.

She opened her legs for me again, and I came face-to-face with her pulsing, pale pussy.

I moaned at the sight of her wetness, and licked one broad stripe from the bottom up to her clit. Kate sobbed in relief, and I circled her clit before sucking it lightly.

"Oh god" She breathed, and I released he clit and blew on it, loving the shiver that I elected.

I brushed my tongue in every direction, feeling the familiar wetness on my chin. I sat back up and wiped my chin, going in for a kiss and letting her taste herself. I reached my hand down until my finger was grazing her entrance.

"Fuck, do something" She demanded.

"All in good time, baby" I chuckled, kissing her neck.

I circled her entrance before slipping my finger in, slowly. Feeling Kate try to push down. I gave her what she wanted, and pushed it all the way in, making little movements inside and hearing the tell-tale sound of her juices.

"_Yes_" She drawn out, and I snapped.

I pulled my finger out and plunged it back in just as quickly, her insides squelching with the movements.

"Oh god, oh god" She rushed out, gripping the headboard with her hands.

"You like that, baby?" I asked, pushing two fingers in with ease.

"_Shhh-it"_ She stuttered, fucking herself on my slippery fingers, whilst I resumed sucking on the giant hickey forming on her neck.

After a few moments, I put a third in, finding her magic spot.

"Oh, _fuck_" She shouted in pleasure arching her back, her ribs slightly showing from her skin stretching. I could feel my own wetness on my thighs but ignored it, this is about Kate.

"Don't stop" She sighed, I knew she was getting close.

I crooked my fingers up with each time I entered her, rubbing against the sweet spot.

"Oh, so close" She informed me, her eyes scrunching up in pleasure, the headboard smacking against the hollow wall with our movements.

"Oh, oh_, ohhhh_" She chanted, and squirted out her juices onto the bed. I was going to have to clean that later, but at this moment I didn't care. I began to slow down, when she interrupted,

"Still got more, keep going" she urged, panting. I pulled my fingers out, and furiously rubbed side-to-side at her clit.

"Gunna" She started, "Come" and she released yet again, this time more than before. I kept rubbing, and her come continued to spurt out. He clit twitched with oversensitivity, and I slowed my movements down, coming to a stop. She panted, her breathing erratic.

I crawled up the bed and lay beside her. She turned her head to look at me, her chest still heaving.

"Woah" she whispered,

"Yeah, woah" I replied, looking at the mess she had made.

Her eyelids began to flutter closed, and mine probably would have to if I had come that hard. I took the sheets off the bed and grabbed a blanket from the chair, draping it over her body.

"What about you?" She whispered, eyes closed and snuggling into the bed.

"Don't worry about me, baby" I said, affectionately. Its true, she didn't have to worry about me because I had an hands-free orgasm just from looking at her.

"Okay" She hummed, and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Hope you liked(: Review please**


End file.
